edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi Narumi
Narumi Kairi (成海 カイリ, Narumi Kairi) is one of the members of Akira's Group and is the twin of Airi Narumi. He has also been shown to have exceptional knowledge in all kinds of darker stories. Appearance Kairi is a boy of short stature with rather large black eyes compared to the rest of the male cast. He, like his twin sister, has neat combed hair with his fringe extending downwards from the left side of his face. He wears the standard school uniform with his dark blue jacket neatly buttoned together. He also wears the dark blue pants. Personality Kairi is an extremely kind and mature person. He always thinks at what's best for others and is willing to do things fairly for everyone. He seems to have taken an interest in darker and more mysterious stories involving humans and other unknown species which explains his vast knowledge on all these types of mysterious stories. He is protective of his friends and sister as seen during the animal attacks where he is usually seen protecting or helping his sister to avoid the animals. He's quite a gentleman given from his demeanour as he stayed behind to help Mami Kagura who was too injured to go ahead. Like many others, he is also willing to put himself in danger instead of his friends. He also cares much for his mother just like his sister Airi and their main reason to get home is to go back to their mother so she wouldn't have to worry about their being missing. History His mother suffered an infertibility upon delivering the two twins and had to take constant medical treatment. Not much else is known about his history, however he attended the same school with the majority of the cast with his sister Airi. He and his sister had earned a reputation as espers in the school, for example knowing whether the other was in danger or not. He attended the same class as his sister and was also known for being rather intelligent. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the Flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Shirou Mariya helped Kairi and his sister Airi out with his new job as designer. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Kairi was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Takashi had gathered a group of people. Airi was saying something to him. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. Airi and Kairi wished to join the party. In the end they didn't get pick. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. Airi and Kairi sat inside Akira's tent. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Kairi guessed they should make the pair now. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Kairi ran away while his partner Airi was stunned by the birds. The Argentavises rampagned the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao was found dead also. Kairi and the others were listening in the conversation outside Akira's tent. Kairi and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, he and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. The group started to panic. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Kairi and Maya lit their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. During the trek through the jungle Kairi walked behind of his sister. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Airi and Kairi agreed on the idea that small islands don't show on world maps. Yasunori Yamato wanted to leave the island to get away from the extinct animals. Kairi wondered if they can get everyone safe. Tadashi read something on the news that people were saved at sea. Airi and Kairi were glad to hear that. Kairi and the others were now motivated to reach the top. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Shinji and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Airi, Ai Shioya, Kairi, Yasunori and Tadashi wondered what's happening up there? The group resumed their course toward the top. Airi and Kairi were seen walking behind Shinji and Yasunori. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. Airi and Kairi recognised him from their class. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. Kairi told the group about the legend of Fuji mountain. On top of a steep slope, Yasunori, Ai, Sanae Kashiwagi and Kairi had to rest before moving on. At night Tadashi, Airi, Kairi, Kazunari Murayama and Yasunori were seen exhausted from the climbing. Luckly Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc He was one of the people chosen to go to the Pyramid with Akira. Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Kairi is said to have a strange connection with his sister Airi considering their both twins. It is said that Kairi has the ability to sense whether his sister is in danger or not, similarly, it is also said Airi can tell whether Kairi is in danger. Though Kairi has yet to display this, his sister effectively has. Kairi is also shown to have a vast amount of knowledge on all types of paranormal and mysterious stories. He knows a variety of different stories that he can relate to different or similar types of experiences on the island. His knowledge excels in these types of darker series from unidentified flying objects, to town disappearances to even strange rumours. He is also fairly recognised by his friends and considered smart by them, too. Quotes Trivia *He is in the same class as his sister Airi Narumi and Noriaki Matsuki. *His mother is mentioned at chapter 102. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group